Disposable absorbent products, such as diapers and sanitary napkins, comprising a composition to deliver skin benefits to the skin of the wearer are known. These compositions can be applied to the topsheet of the absorbent articles, and can be transferred to the skin of the wearer during use. The compositions may provide various skin benefits, such as prevention or treatment of diaper rash.
Over the past years, compositions facilitating feces and/or menses clean up on the skin have also been developed. For instance, disposable absorbent articles comprising a topsheet coated with a composition formulated to reduce the adherence of feces have been developed. Examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,025, WO 97/05908, WO 97/05909 and US 2006/140924. The disclosed compositions to be applied on topsheets are primarily hydrophobic. Typically, hydrophobic compositions are not preferred since they tend to slow down the transfer of urine from the topsheet to the underlying absorbent cores and also tend to leave an undesirable greasy or slippery feel on the skin. Therefore, hydrophilic compositions have been developed. Examples of these can be found in EP1992366A1 and EP1992367A1 which describe absorbent articles with hydrophilic compositions that transfer to the skin and reduce the adherence of feces or menses to the skin. Though hydrophilic compositions overcoming the above mentioned problems were developed, there was still a need to formulate compositions facilitating feces or menses clean up. Indeed, it was found that some of the hydrophilic compositions of the prior art may incur process problems due to their tendency to remain in a liquid state after deposition onto a substrate for a substantial length of time, thus, affecting negatively the manufacturing process.
It is therefore the purpose of the present invention to provide a substrate used in the manufacture of an absorbent article or in a wipe comprising a composition that exhibits excellent performances at reducing the adherence of feces and/or menses to the skin and that is readily processable.